Guru's House
Guru's House is a place on Planet Namek, Dende's great great grandfather, and he guards the dragon balls. The Testing Grounds Here is where you gather the 7 dragon balls. In order to prove you are worthy, you must pass several test to receive the balls. Collect all seven and you can make 3 of the following wishes. *+25 Damage *+25 Speed *+100,000,000 Power Level *+25,000 Zeni *Any rush from the rush guide. (This means any attack not of your race, and is learned instantly) *Bring someone back to life. *Bring someone out of Hell. Test One Ace currently owns the One Star Ball Test Two Ace currently owns the Two Star Dragon Ball Test Three Ace currently owns the Three Star Dragon ball Test Four Natch has failed the Four Star test. Waiting for testee. Reizou arrives to retrive the Dragon Ball. A namekian warrior appears in front of Reizou with instant transmission and says "The 4 star test, is a physical one, testing you in strength, speed, endurance, and mercy. And as such, you will be fighting me for it. Do you still want to take this test?" Reizou sighs "Every one always wants to fight.... Ughh..." He carefully places his feet into a fighting stance and unenthuesiastic says "Okay... Sure... Lets get this over with." Reizou's stats *Race: Ice-Jin *Level: 46 *Health: 151,550/157,500 *Damage: 163 *Speed: 120 *Power Level: 172,646,821,868,952,560 Khab's stats *Race: Namekian *Level: 20 *Health: 33,495/50,000 *Damage: 120 *Speed: 80 *Power Level: 4,444,434,444,444 The Battle *"Let's see if you have the power, Ice-Jin." Khob says assuming a battle stance. *"I insist, you go first, this is a battle for sport, not life and death." Reizou says holding his position and bracing for an impact. *"No, I insist, I wish to see your power.." The warrior says *"As you wish." Reizou says almost drully. Reizou charges at Khob, making contact with a strong blow to the center of the chest, knocking the wind out of the Namekian, and causing him to stumble back, he then tries to knock him to the ground, but he dodges and counter-strikes with an elbow to the face. *Khab then rebounds fully and sweeps Reizou off his feet and kicks him uo in the sky, he then uses a signature attack, the Khab skewer and forms a spike out of Ki, but reizou see's it while he's in the air and stops himself from being punctured by it. "Good maneuvers, but I need to see some strength Reizou" *Reizou charges at the Namekian with a Nova Strike, then tackles him to the ground, pushing his left forearm into the Namekian's throat and punching him in the face, three solid times, before picking him up by the neck, and slamimg his stomach into the Ice-Jin's knee, knocking the Namekian backwards. *"Very well..." Khab says panting after recoverting from the attack "You have proven you have the strength to defend the dragon ball, but do you have the speed to reach it if someone seeks their power for bad?" He says rotating around Reizou in a neverending circle of afterimages and as he is moving around so fast, each of the shadows shoots it's own special beam cannon, and reizou must decide which one is real so he can dodge it (pick a number from 1 to 10) *Reizou side-steps out of 4, then attempts to afterimage out of the circle entirely. Test Five Ultimate is asking for the 5th star ball An elder comes out and says to trevauntee "This test is a mental test, and as such, you will be seeing Guru's Guru." Mental Test?" Ultimate asked, sighing a bit but nodding "Alright then eldner please lead the way" Guru's Guru is seen meditating on a pillow "Why have you come here, Saiyan?" I have come here to obtain the 5 star dragon ball so that i might be able to wish back a few fellow saiyans that have parished. *Ultimate's voice was calm and relaxed, seeming very serious about this and willing to do what it takes to bring them back. "Well, you must first pass a mental test. This involves having only pure thoughts, and making it so you don't think evil." The then materializes a gateway "Follow through this gate and prepare for your test" Alright then i understand * ultimate closed his eyes and began to try and make himself as pure as possible. He knew for a fact that he wasn't the purest person around, but he had to try. He slowly walked through the gate and began to prepare, knowing that if he tried, he would not fail As Tre passed through the gateway, he ended up in a completely blank room, with nothing in it. *Ultimate looked around in wonder of where he was, wondering if he might be inside his mind* Where am i? A person identical to UT is seen wandering around the area wondering where he is, except he seems more panicked. Ultimate Stood their frozen in shock of his other self and slowly walked up to him, able to tell the difference in only seconds of approcing him* Hey, you already good buddy? The moment ultimate couldn't move, the other UT got frozen, and then shot by a lightning bolt. He then too realized that there was another one of him. As he appeared the real UT, he said the exact same thing, at the exact same time. Ultimate wasn't understanding what this was getting at. He once again tried to talk to UT, unable to fully understand what this was about* The name is Ultimate Trevauntee. Are you ultimate too? The clone looked around like he was lost, and he once again said the exact same thing, at the exact same time as ultimate did. Test Six Loke currently owns the 6 star ball. Ace ask Loke for the 4 star ball. Like gives Ace the 4 star ball Ace currently owns the Four Star Dragon Ball Test Seven Asks for the Seven Star Ball, Saying that he needs it to wish for power to protect the earth. If not, He challanges for the Seven Star Ball. "So, you are a very high ranked namekian I see?" An elder says walking out "You must speak to the council of 5 to know if your soul is right or not" "And where do i find this council of 5?" Sakemi Says. "Right this way sir" The elder says walking him down a hallway. Sakemi follows, he is in his guardian clothing. The elder leads Sakemi into the room of the council "Each council member will question you on a different aspect of your life. Answer correctly and they will read your spirit, if they then see you worthy, you will receive the 7 star ball." He then shuts the door "Good luck" Sakemi approaches the first council member. "I am the first of the council. Your test here is one of remorse. Is there anything you regret in your life that you wish you could go back in time and change?" He says "I do not, As far as ive gone in my life ive only achieved good things for others and me." Sakemi says. "Good, the things of the past are over and all is left is the future, you have passed my test, now you can approach the 2nd council member" He says moving out of the way Moves to the 2nd Council member and faces him, awaiting the test. "I am the second of the council, this test is one of looking forward. What is it you see yourself in the future?" The elder asks. "I see myself as a good guardian, as i have sworn to protect the earth at all costs, i will do my best to become the best guardian i can possibly be." "Hmm, your selfishnss is not existant, you look tot he future, in all that can be good." He smiles "You have passed my test, you may now proceed to the 3rd council member. Sakemi Approaches the next member, awaiting the question. "My test is that of the present, what are you hoping to accomlish now by collecting the dragon balls Sakemi?" The elder asks "I'm hoping to be able to summon the dragon and wish for better power to be able to guard the earth from danger. I'm hoping to accomplish this for the greater good." Sakemi says. The elder stops to think for a moment....."Selfish, but willing.......you pass this test, you may now approach the 4th member of the council" Sakemi Approaches the 4th Member, and awaits the question. Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Namek RP Areas